


The Hard Truth

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Seme!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward moment when the Cloud and the Mist found that the Sky doesn’t find them sexually attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira.
> 
> 10YL verse. Unbeta-ed and OOC-ness.

Brown-eyes scanned at numerous photographs suddenly placed on his desk, hands never stopped from signing paperworks. Upon seeing the pictures weren’t something of importance, Tsuna let out a sigh and returned his focus on his documents.

“Dame-Tsuna. Look at those.”

Said Decimo let out another sigh before looking at his ex-tutor exasperatedly. “What is it, Reborn? What do you want me for looking at these pictures of girls?”

“Cho-“

Knock. Knock.

“Tenth. It is me.” The brown-haired man glanced a moment at the hitman, nodding, “Come in, Hayato.”

It didn’t take long for the door to be opened and revealed his right-hand man along with his other guardians behind.

“Yo, Tsuna. Thought I should drop by to say ‘hi’. You busy?” His Rain guardian waved, carelessly strolled inside, completely ignoring his bestfriend, the Storm’s nagging.

“SAWADA! I’ve finished my mission to the extreme!”

“Uhm, Tsuna-nii, there’s something I want to talk about.”

“Boss…”

Reborn sighed at the antics of the in-twenties guardians, wondering why they have never grown up. Tsuna, on the other hand, didn’t really fancy seeing all of his guardians in the same time, especially when he had lots of paperworks to do and they were in the same room; however seeing that they could somehow avoid the talk with Reborn then…Lips widening to a radiant smile, the Decimo welcomed each of his friends.

He almost flinched when his Cloud guardian, the one who hated crowds, came beside his desk with an undoubtedly unhappy expression. “I just come to dr-,” the raven-haired man stopped his hand which was about to place a purple folder into a pile of paperworks upon seeing the photographs, (which Tsuna had momentarily forgotten), “What is this?”

The boss almost cursed Hibari when that immediately brought Reborn back, “That’s right, Dame-Tsuna. Choose. It’s time for you to have a date.”

That froze all of his guardians, _even_ Hibari.

“A-A date?” Gokudera couldn’t help but gape at the information, almost dropping whatever he was holding.

“You are looking for a girlfriend, Tsuna?”

“No, I-“

“Yes”, Reborn interrupted, glaring at the brunette. “You’re 25 now. It’s time for you to get a girlfriend. I don’t even know how the hell you don’t have any for that long,” the hitman sighed in disappointment. He knew the boy was not whom he used to be. Everyone could see there wee girls who thrown theirselves at him due to his looks, and status; which means the problem was in the guy.

“Kufufufufu…” Hibari quickly dropped his documents, and pulled the boss in his embrace, already in his stance when a mist started to dissolve in the room.

“Rokudo Mukuro.” Tsuna sighed at the hiss. Before Reborn worrying over his single-relationship for 25 years, someone should do something about his Cloud and his other Mist.

“Arcobaleno, Tsunayoshi doesn’t need a woman, he has me, his lover. And you, birdy, what are you doing? Release my lover this instant.” A trident clashed a tonfa.

“Yours? I think you are mistaken. Tsunayoshi is _mine_ ,” the Cloud countered, his hands never stopped on his attacks toward the others.

Said brunette wanted to know why the two always being so delusional, maybe he had to submit his guardians to psychiatrist. Before Hibari launched another, he quickly grabbed the tonfa and trident to stop another clash. “If you want to fight, go to the training room,” his voice was dropped into a very deep one, stating his seriousness. He didn’t want his paperworks to be ruined afterall.

The two strongest guardians halted for a moment, taking a note at the voice and the glare they got, reluctantly dropping off of their stance.

“You guys are no good. Dame-Tsuna needs to show his dominance as the boss, you guys aren’t qualified.” Though in all actuality, everyone knows the guardians were whipped, it was just these two were stubborn and most likely wouldn’t show it _publicly_.

“Kufufufu, but of course~,” in a minute, Mukuro already had Tsuna in his embrace, licking the displeased face, “look at this cute-face~ I can’t wait to see the lewd face you make when I take your virginity.”

“You bastard! What the hell are you doing to the Tenth?” Jumping off of where he stood, Gokudera protectively shielded his boss, dynamites in his hands.

The heterochromatic guardian looked unfazed as he calmly blocked a tonfa thrown at him, a skylark soon appeared with another tonfa clashing his trident, “Tsunayoshi’s virginity is mine.”

Before Gokudera could throw his dynamites, thinking that it was the best time to kill his two most hated co-workers, and before Tsuna could release his frustration by frying his two strongest guardian, a deep-voice interrupted, “But Tsuna-nii’s really good at…uhm…taking the upper hand.” Lambo choked out, blushing.

“Hahaha, yeah. He just really knew what to do, I was surprised.” Yamamoto added, grinning.

“Sawada was really extreme, it was so extremely good!”

Hiding his weapons away, Gokudera smacked his co-workers fuming, “Idiot! Of course! Tenth is the best afterall! And…he was really…gentle…”

Chrome nodded to her co-workers before gasping, realizing what she did. Her purple-orbs quickly focused on her male counterpart, “I-I’m sorry, Mukuro-sama! It’s not like I want to hide it from you! Uuhh….” She felt so guilty for hiding it from her Mukuro-sama, but hey, her boss was really damn good in bed, she couldn’t resist!

Mukuro and Hibari meanwhile, froze in their place; each couldn’t take the sudden information too well. It was…too fast, their brains couldn’t really process what the hell was happening anymore.

Seeing the shocked-faces of the so-called strongest guardians, Reborn smirked tipping his fedora, “Yeah, Dame-Tsuna is not as virgin as you guys think like,” he _kindly_ added.

“Sh-Shut it, Reborn!” Tsuna’s cheeks were red by now. Why suddenly they’re talking about his sexual life?

“Kufufufu…”

“What’s the meaning of this, Tsunayoshi?”

Not only _their_ Tsunayoshi IS NOT a virgin, but the boy has had sex with his guardians (and topped them)…. _except_ them, EXCEPT THEM. How could that be possible?

“Uh, what’s what, Kyoya?” The brunette gulped. This doesn’t look too good…

“Kufufufu,” Mukuro’s trademark laugh sounded so painful right now, “This must be a cruel joke…”

Reborn, finally tired of standing around watching the idiots, let himself be comfortable on the sofa, smirking, “Humm…what’s so impossible from that, Hibari, Mukuro?” He raised his hand, smoothly blocking a tonfa thrust at him, deep steel eyes glaring at him.

“Have any of you ever thought that Tsuna doesn’t find you guys attractive as sexual partners?” The hitman dared to drop the bomb. No one could even describe how hilarious Mukuro and Hibari’s faces on the realization, afterall both of them had a really high confidence on… _everything_.

Looking at how his two strongest guardians slumped into a mush, Tsuna couldn’t utter any words despite the pity he felt. It was quite true, those two competing over him everyday was kinda a turn-off for him.

The pity soon fled out of the window when the two suddenly stood up, back on their composure.

“That doesn’t matter. Tsunayoshi’s _ass_ -virginity is mine.”

“Kufufufu, watch your mouth, it _is_ mine.”

“Who said dame-Tsuna’s ass is still virgin?”

Tsuna facepalmed. Why they prolong this conversation again?

There was no mistaken that Reborn loved seeing the hopeless looks on the other two. He was practically smirking evilly at Hibari and Mukuro’s widened eyes, and it didn’t falter one bit when a trident and tonfa were thrust on him.

“You damn Arcobaleno…” The Mist was hissing as the Cloud was gritting his teeth.

Said man only sipped his tea calmly before added, “It wasn’t me, but yes, it was an Arcobaleno.”

List of the pacifiers-holders were processing through the two’s brains until it clicked into one person, “THAT DAMN STORM ARCOBALENO/BABY.” Everyone could practically see their imagination of Fon’s smirk, please note, it was only their imagination.

Fearing for the gentle Chinese man’s safety, Tsuna finally snapped, “OH GEEZ FINE! If that’s what you two want!” With a dying will on his head due to his rage, he dragged the two guardians out of the room.

The people who were left in the room quickly planned for a peaceful place to sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Yamamoto couldn’t help but smile when he saw his two co-workers trying so hard to hide their limping. When Tsuna finished his breakfast and went to his office to do his work, he grinned at the two, “Tsuna was really good, huh?” He didn’t even falter when all he received was glares.

Their conversation was cut off when someone applauded, seven pairs of eyes turned to see a hitman smirking at them. “Congratulation. With that, dame-Tsuna can date a woman without us fearing of pregnancy-happened for two years.”

A pair of steel-blue eyes and another of heterochromatic eyes were looking at him questioningly.

“Oh, you don’t know?”

“Hahaha. Tsuna is quite good at suppressing his libido,” cue a smack from the Storm for talking like that about his Tenth, “he only has sex once in a year, and he never does with the same partner.” Yamamoto helpfully explained.

“Well, aren’t you glad, Hibari, Mukuro? At least you two got to feel it.”

There was a moment of silence before Reborn added, smirking, “Though now with the guardians no longer available, I wonder who will be next. Varia? Cavallone? Or Shimon?”

Needless to say, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya had a long list of people to be assassinated, with Fon as the first, and Reborn as the last.

…

Scratch that, everyone would be the first.

* * *

**OWARI.**


End file.
